Good traction and resistance to abrasion are primary considerations for tire treads; however, motor vehicle fuel efficiency concerns argue for a minimization in their rolling resistance, which correlates with a reduction in hysteresis and heat build-up during operation of the tire. These considerations are, to a great extent, competing and somewhat contradictory: treads made from compositions designed to provide good road traction usually exhibit increased rolling resistance and vice versa. Tread compositions typically contain one or more elastomers and one or more types of reinforcing materials such as particulate carbon black and silica; see, e.g., The Vanderbilt Rubber Handbook, 13th ed. (1990), pp. 603-04.
Filler(s), polymer(s), and additives typically are chosen so as to provide an acceptable compromise or balance of the desired properties. Ensuring that reinforcing filler(s) are well dispersed throughout the elastomeric material(s) both enhances processability and acts to improve physical properties. Dispersion of filler particles can be improved by increasing their interaction with the elastomer(s) and/or decreasing their interaction with each other. Examples of efforts of this type include high temperature mixing in the presence of selectively reactive promoters, surface oxidation of compounding materials, surface grafting, and chemically modifying the polymer, typically at a terminus thereof.
Terminal chemical modification often occurs by reaction of a living (i.e., anionically initiated) polymer with a functional terminating agent. Some of the numerous examples of this approach include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,109,871, 4,647,625, 4,677,153, 5,109,907, 6,977,281, etc., as well as references cited therein and later publications citing these patents.
Many of the polymers used in the manufacture of vulcanizates such as, e.g., tire components, are elastomeric. In addition to natural rubber, some of the most commonly employed include high-cis polybutadiene, often made by processes employing Ziegler-Natta catalysts, and substantially random styrene/butadiene interpolymers, often made by processes employing anionic initiators. Chemical modifications that can be undertaken with carbanionic polymers often do not work for polymers made via catalytic processes.
The reaction of a carbanionic polymer with 1,1-diphenylethylene is essentially quantitative, resulting in a new carbanionic species that can act to initiate polymerization of other (added) appropriate vinyl monomers such as, for example, dienes, certain vinyl and cyclic monomers (as well as mixtures thereof) and even polar ethylenically unsaturated compounds like acrylates.